1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a prepayment product or service dispensing apparatus comprising a post anchored to the ground and including a closable compartment containing a removable coin box, and a container attachable to the post.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The dispensing apparatuses concerned by the invention are, for example:
dispensers of products such as photocopies, transport tickets, confectionary, newspapers, books, cigarettes or coins, and PA1 dispensers of services such as telephone communications, to which reference will be made in a preferred embodiment described subsequently, or parking authorization times, or games.
All these apparatuses comprise mechanical and electromechanical devices, part of which are contained in the post and part of which are contained in the container, and have at least two entrances locked by key which serve as access to internal devices of the apparatus. One of these entrances is a pivoting door closing the coin box compartment which is often partitioned off from the other devices contained in the post. Another entrance is a container door or a locking device allowing a part of the container to be removed.
In addition, the majority of these apparatuses have a large number of projections or salient surfaces making it easier to break into the apparatus using a tool as a lever arm. In particular, a tool may be used in this way to force the door of the locked compartment, since the door is pivotable.
Furthermore, a person in charge of removing the coin box and maintaining the apparatus must performs several distinct and often complex operations in order to open the compartment, remove the coin box and gain access to the interior of the post and the container. These operations are often long and painstaking because of the measures taken to improve the security and the robustness of the apparatus.